Sin In Disguise
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: Summary: “Come on, it’ll be fun!” Sango had told her. If only Kagome had stayed home that Christmas evening in her apartment. Then, the incident at the Christmas party...full summary inside InuKag SanMir


**Hey fellow readers! Well, this is mythird Inuyasha Fanfic ever posted and a total opposite of what I first posted online. Sadly, the first Fanfic wasn't one of my best, but I hope this one pleases. All reviews are welcomed and if any suggestions come to mind, don't hesitate to mention them in your reviews! Thanks much and without further a due… the Fanfic. ((Trumpet sounds))**

**Man1**: ehem!

**Me**: huh? How'd you get in my room? –Backs into corner- two more men pop out behind him

**Man2**: ma'am, you forgot one thing to mention.

**Me**: huh? What's that?

**Man3**: the disclaimer

**Me**: -anime fall- -sigh- in order to keep to lawyers off my back- glares back at them in their coffee break- here it is…

**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Inuyasha and company. They belong only to the great Rumiko Takahashi and Viz co. Any lyrics or other audio related material that I may use in this chapter or any of the following works of mine, aren't mine unless said so specifically. Their assigned owner will be mentioned at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Me**: there, I said it. Satisfied?- turns to lawyers- lawyers shrug and fly out of my room on a broom-

**Summary: "Come on, it'll be fun!" Sango had told her. If only Kagome had stayed home that Christmas evening in her apartment. Then, the incident at the Christmas party wouldn't have happened. But who knew that a mistake could lead her to find what she thought she never could find again…love? InuKag SanMir**

Kagome opened her eyes. She quickly shut them as sunlight hit them directly. She groaned and felt for the covers. Wrapping her hands around the edge of the soft silk covers, she brought them to her chin and sighed in content. She breathed in deeply and turned away from the sunlight. Feeling a shadow on her face, she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes traveled around the luxurious room, richly decorated in red and black. Even though the décor consisted of those colors, the room wasn't dark. She smiled at the red silk sheets that covered her bare body and dug her face deeper in the pillow. She heard a grunt not far from her. Kagome opened an eye. The silk covers pushed themselves away and a large yawn broke the peaceful silence. Kagome felt sleep once again enter her and she complied happily. Sudden warmth radiated from her side. Her eyes still closed, she brought her hand up to touch the silk sheets but instead met rough, bare skin. Grunting in confusion, she slowly brought her hand upwards. Her fingers traced hard, formed muscles.

_'What the-,'_ she traced her finger upward some more. They did a dip and up again as she began to trace a strong chin… lips… a nose.

"Keh, that tickles," a moan/chuckle rang out. Kagome's hand shot back and she sat up. The moan opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The same faint white ceiling he'd seen for a year now._ 'Damn,'_ a head ache shot angrily into his head, _'What the fuck hit me?'_ He groaned. At the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of black/blue_. 'What?'_ he slowly turned his head as the blue/black blur turned too. His golden amber eyes widened slowly as the blur began to become clear. His breath hardened as he saw a small, wonderfully shaped, ivory bare back connected to the blackness blue he saw was a mane of hair. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he looked up into the face of a shocked beautiful woman. If it were possible, his eyes widened more.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two shouted and pushed off the bed. The silk red covers tangled themselves on the two and they fell to the carpeted floor_. 'Oh, my god! Oh, my god!'_ Kagome chanted in her mind. _'What the fuck is going on!'_ he wondered wildly. Kagome bit her lower lip and grabbed the silk cover and wrapped it around her body. She froze and stared down at herself. There wasn't a stitch on her body! Whimpering, she pushed herself up on her arms and peeked over the edge of the king size mattress. His head began to spin madly. He looked down at himself. Nothing was wrong. He always slept nude. He growled in annoyance as the headache again came. He grunted and wrapped one of the covers around his lower half. He heard a whimper and paused. The image of the woman at his bedside came to him. Slowly, he peeked over the edge of the mattress and met the woman's gaze.

"Oh my god," she whispered, barely audible. Realization hit him like a pile of bricks.

"Shit!" he cussed and shot up. He heard another whimper and felt the room tilt sideways. The light seemed too bright, streaming in through the cracks on the shutters. Kagome bit her lip and slowly got up. She fearfully scanned the room and recognized her clothing tossed over the furniture. Her chest felt tightened and felt the sting of coming tears. _'Oh, gods, what happened!'_ her hand shot to cover her mouth. She heard the man grunt and stared at his semi nude stance. He groggily swerved at little to his sides but did not fall. He finally shook his head and growled. His head shot up as he in took a sharp breath. He had smelled tears. He glanced back at the woman, covering herself with his sheets, and whimpering like a little girl. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped. Man, his head was killing him. Kagome looked at him in shock. _'We slept together and he doesn't even know my name!'_

"I should be asking you the same question here, buddy!" Kagome saw him look a little taken aback from her outburst but remained silent. She looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"My place," he replied gruffly. Kagome saw him stagger to a piece of clothing on the floor. Nudging to the side with a foot, he bent down and picked up a pair of black boxers. A small headache began to pulse at Kagome's temples. She groaned and placed her fingertips to them and began to massage. "How'd you get in here, anyway, wench!" he snapped. Kagome opened her eyes and glared at him.

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know where I am?" she paused. Why couldn't she remember? She looked up at the man, having the same question in mind, it seemed. Kagome took a step forward and her foot bumped into something. Looking down, she picked up a large bottle of what seemed a foreign American drink. Her eyes slowly widened as realization grew. A blur of last night zoomed into her head. There was laughter. Drinking, she remembered that. Music and dancing. She met someone and they started making out. The ride somewhere was a blur but she remembered both of them lying down on a red bed. She looked up. He stared at the bottle as his memory began to come back. Emotions flashed through his rare golden amber eyes as he went through his actions of last night. He looked up and met with the woman's gaze. His mouth felt dry. _'So I picked her up at the party, eh? Man, I'm an asshole!'_ He looked away. He heard shuffling as she neared the pile of clothing nearest her. She picked up a red skirt, a white blouse, a denim jacket, her black bra and panties. He looked away as she turned to face him. "Is there somewhere I can...?" she let the question hang in the air. He grunted and motioned to the bathroom to his left. Still covering herself with the sheets, she rushed to the bathroom door.

"Fuck!" he growled out loud and turned around and started kicking the mattress. How many times had he heard the damn speech from his father about his wild drinking? He had quit a year ago and now, after last night's party… He gave the mattress a final kick before he stopped to breath. _'And look where it got me.'_ he thought. Kagome had heard him beating up the mattress and started freaking out. _'What if he's a criminal?'_ she thought. She let the covers fall to the ground and locked the door. The bathroom was elegantly decorated too, but she couldn't care less about that now. She rushed herself to dress quickly. Slipping on her skirt, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her mascara was a bit smudged under her eyes and her hair was roused, in obvious knots. The distressed look of her makeup made her deep chocolate eyes stand out. Her skin appeared a lot paler. Rushing herself, she continued to slip on her skirt. He growled and placed on his boxers. He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He quenched his thirst and served himself another glass. _'How am I going to explain this?'_ he wondered. He ran a hand through his silver bangs and sighed. _'How'd I let drinking at a party get the better of me?'_ he wondered. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening. The woman peeked her head out cautiously and looked around. She saw him in the kitchen and hesitated to move.

"Uhm," she mumbled. Kagome sighed. _'Great way to start, Baka! Get to the city, get your self freedom and you sleep with the first guy you see at a party!'_ she mentally kicked herself in the ass_. 'Well,'_ she thought, finally slipping a foot out of the bathroom, _'It could have been worse. I could have woken up in a room full of drunken guys and girls! At least I only woke up next to this guy,'_ she pointed out sarcastically.

"It's 8:23," he announced. Kagome confused. Was that supposed to mean something to her? She remembered having her purse with her. She began to look around the floor and found it by a lamp. Her cell phone and wallet where there. He looked at her as she stood up. Kagome noticed he was still in his boxers.

"Couldn't you have covered yourself up?" she asked darkly. She began to dial a few numbers. The phone rang but died and showed a picture of an empty battery. "Damn," she cussed.

"Why should I? This is my place," he shrugged. He sighed in relief when the phone had gone dead. What if she had decided to call the cops? He would have been in deep trouble then. She stuffed the phone into her purse and hung the straps on her shoulders. He smirked and turned around. "Do this often?" he asked, filling his glass again with water. Kagome raised an eyebrow in question. "Sleeping with guys, I mean."

"Fuck you, asshole!" she snapped. He smirked and drank his glass. She looked around. _'I need to get out of here…where ever here is.'_ She bit her lip and looked around the room once again. He saw her looking around. _'Probably wants to leave,'_ he thought. They both saw the front door and Kagome began to walk towards it.

"Leaving?" he asked. She didn't even glance at him but paused at the door. There seemed to be something to say but what do you say to someone you slept with for god sakes! And don't even remember! He too sensed there was something to say but it would be best if they just forgot about this whole incident. Hey, Tokyo was a big city and with millions of people, they were bound to never meet again. That was a one in a million chance. Kagome glanced back and stared into his golden amber eyes. Her mother's scolding tone echoed in her head_. 'He's a demon,'_ she concluded mentally. Swallowing, she placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Goodbye," she shot back as she stepped out. The apartment was now an eerie silent. The occasional bubble like sound came from the aquarium in the far right. He felt his chest tighten as his nose flared in anger.

"Fuck!" he shouted again and crushed the glass in his fist.

Kagome got home around three in the afternoon. Having had stopped at WacDonald's for a quick bite to eat for breakfast, she took the metro and arrived to her new 'home'. The familiar faint sound of the metro horn echoed miles away as she entered the cool apartment.

"Geez, it's cold in here," she mumbled. She flipped on the lights and stared at the small poorly decorated Christmas tree in the corner of her livingroom/diningroom. Dropping her keys in the tray, she closed the door and took off her jacket. The flimsy material had barely covered her as she had walked home. At least it had stopped snowing but the wind blew harshly still. Her heart almost jumped out as she felt something rub against her leg. Looking down, she saw her fat cat, Buyo, meowing in greeting. "Hey, Buyo," she mumbled. The familiar blink of the read light caught Kagome's attention. She walked to her answering machine and clicked on the message button.

"You have 6 messages," the machine reported. A bleep sounded and a man's voice came on.

"Hey, Kagome! It's me, Sota. Sigh, listen, hopefully you get this message soon as you get home. Uhm, Kagome, mom's really sick and she wants to talk to you. But, uhm, sigh, I understand if you don't. Me and Akena are gonna be here so… ring when you can. Alright, bye." The message ended. Kagome had walked into her kitchen and gotten a glass of orange juice. She swallowed hard at hearing her roughened voice of her brother. How she missed him. The silence was killed by a second bleep.

"Yo, Kagome, it's me. Sigh, I know you probably don't wanna hear this but-," Kagome deleted the message_. 'I thought I blocked his calls,'_ she groaned. Buyo gave up kissing up to his owner and settled on a couch cushion.

"Hey, Kagome. It's me Sango. Listen, me and the guys are having a little get together tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come. Well, give me a shout out so that I can pass by your apartment later. Bye babe." Kagome pressed the cool glass of the cup onto her warm and hurting eyes_. 'Stupid,'_ she cussed at herself, hearing the message from yesterday night.

"Hello. We're calling from the Hikanasue County Hospital to report that the ma'am, Keiko Higurashi has sadly passed away during late hours of this Christmas eve. We are terribly sorry for your loss..." _'Like hell you are,'_ Kagome growled. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears fall onto her legs. She cut off the rest of the messages and shot up, throwing the cup at the couch, scaring the living daylights out of Buyo. Kagome walked to her small bathroom and shut the door. Quickly turning on her shower on hot water, she stripped out of her clothes and walked into the water. She allowed the scorching water to hit her cold skin. The images of her mom flashed through her eyes. Then, the images of people she didn't know at the party. The face of the man hovering above her, kissing her senseless, driving her mad. She let out a shaking sob. She couldn't stop. She leaned against the tiled wall and slinked down into the tub. The water hit her all but she didn't care. Her mom was gone and she had gone and slept with a man, not even remembering she did_. 'I don't even know his name,'_ the ridiculously sounding thought echoed in her mind. She sobbed louder as she wrapped her arms around herself.

**A/N: Hey readers! I know this is WAY different from what I originally write but I thought, why not try something different? Anyways, now serious, what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Seriously, give me your full honest reviews and opinions towards this story. Hmm, I heard a rumor that it's not allowed to place lyrics onto your stories, even if you put in there who it belongs to and such. I hope that's not true. Does someone know if that's true or not?Well, again, review people and for those who do review, expect a reply from myself shortly after. (if I don't reply soon, it's 'cause I'm either stuck doing AP Algebra2 homework or someone else is using the internet... we have two computers at my house but sadly, only one phoneline for the internet. But it was either that or not getting a laptop for christmas... come on, people. It's kind of a duh there) Anyway, I'm rabbling now so I leave you readers to review... Bye!**

**-Inuyasharbd15fan09**


End file.
